


Prize Stud of the Wasteland

by mx_vertiginous



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Erotic Electrostimulation, Forced Ejaculation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Medical Kink, Warning: Immortan Joe, assisted reproductive technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_vertiginous/pseuds/mx_vertiginous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Organic Mechanic gets a shocking idea to assist Immortan Joe with his breeding program.  If you're the kind of person who likes Immortan Joe tied up, naked and crying, this is a fic-let for you.  </p><p>This is a horrible disgusting story about two horrible disgusting people.  Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize Stud of the Wasteland

It was a strange thing for a dying War Boy to have his hands on. A veterinary textbook from the old world. Organic turned it over in his hands, mystified. The kid’s father or grandfather must have been a bush veterinarian, fat lot of good it did anyone now, cows were long dead. He flipped through it for a little light bedtime reading, thinking maybe they could trade it to Bartertown for their pigs, when his eyes lighted on something curious, the chapter on Reproductive Technology in Animal Production.

* * *

“Is all of this strictly necessary?” The Immortan huffed from behind his mask.

Organic grinned as he adjusted the strapping holding the naked old man in a kneeling position on his soft bed. “I told you, I tried it on one of the dying boys, and he twitched all over the place. I’m worried if you have a fall… well, you may be immortal, but your joints and bones aren’t what they used to be.” He chuckled, “gonna hurt a lot if you take a tumble”

“And it’s safe? On that War Boy, you tested it carefully?” 

“Well, I tested the limits of what’s safe.” Organic gave a non-committal shrug. “In the end, he died, but it was well over 5 times what I’ll use on you, so this should be fine.” A faraway tone crept into his voice. “Good kid, he was pretty sick. So proud that he’d get to die in your service anyway. Maybe not witnessed by his mates, but… well… he didn’t die soft.” In any sense of the word. “But yeah, the book said this was specifically good for older animals, prize studs they had difficulty getting sufficient seed from otherwise.”

He helped the old man ease his shoulders down to lean on a pile of soft pillows and slipped a wide bowl under his dangling cock. A “top-off” he was calling it, intrauterine insemination after The Immortan was done with his wives, and only when The mechanic was quite sure they were ovulating. He had been suspecting for a long time that the old man was wearing himself thin, at nearly 70 he was not nearly as fertile as he once had been. A little assistance was in order.

And if the means to that assistance was a wee bit degrading, well, why couldn’t The Mechanic have a little fun with his job?

He hooked up the alternator he’d had one of the Black Thumbs put together for him, double checking the voltage against his hand. It stung, but not too badly. With a gloved finger, he probed around the old man’s arsehole, feeling around for the prostate until Joe groaned heavily. Inserting the thumb-width metal proble, he nestled it as well as he could up against the same spot. He flicked the switch and counted out 1 second.

The Immortan bucked against the heavy leather restraints, his cock growing rock hard as he cried out a pathetic whine. When the current switched off, The Mechanic could hear him sigh heavily into his ventilator. Flicking it on again, the old man, screamed loudly this time, his cock jerking to life and spitting out a heavy load of spunk into the waiting receptacle.

Organic checked Joe’s pulse for irregularities, he seemed to be doing fine. “Let’s go one more time.”

“NO!” The Immortan commanded. “No way… that’s over the line. I’ll have your head you bastard, don’t you doubt that I will.” 

“Come on…” Organic leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “just think of it. Like the old days. Not just one girl at a time, but the whole harem. All of ‘em, lush and heavy. Big and round, filled with your seed. You want it, don’t you?”

Hatred and desperation comingled in the old man’s eyes as he nodded. “Do it, you fucking cunt… get it over with.”

The second round wasn’t as easy though. He ran the current twice, three times, four times… Joe was hard and ready, but the payoff never came. He begged now, tears in his eyes “No… stop, please… I can’t… it’s torture… STOP!!!” 

Organic wrapped his hand around the old man’s cock and flipped the switch again… counting out three whole seconds. This time the walls of The Immortan’s chamber echoed with squeals like a dying pig, as the old man’s body finally gave in to the relentless machine and he came, bucking hard into the medic’s hand, filling the bowl nearly to the brim with seed. 

The Mechanic brushed Joe’s hair out of his face, damp with sweat and tears. “Good job, old man, good job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon on Tumblr who suggested this topic.


End file.
